


Eden

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Ass Grabbing and Squeezing, Cat, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy!Daryl, In Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Paul Likes Daryl's Butt, Paul is determined, What's new, for once, in a cute way, married, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul wants a kitten. Daryl doesn't think they should get a kitten. They get a kitten.





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I finally wrote something

Daryl watches the younger man as they walk down the somewhat busy street, Paul is humming a tune as he looks around the area. Their hands are clasped together between them, Paul swinging them back and forth while the other man watches him with a fond smile. They had finished shopping for all the things they actually needed: A new winter coat for Paul, a part for Daryl’s bike and ingredients for their dinner tonight as well as some other things. They put everything in the car so they didn’t have to carry it while they wandered around enjoying the rest of their afternoon together. 

Paul suddenly stops, looking at something on the other side of the street. Daryl watches him in confusion, he gives the other man’s hand a squeeze in question. “Baby, look!” The younger man exclaims and points.

Daryl turns his head and looks to where Paul is directing him: a store with the entire front being made two large glass windows and a glass door, both outlined in yellow. Painted in large rainbow writing over the door is ‘Lena’s pet buy’.

Daryl looks back at Paul after a few moments and raises his eyebrows. 

Paul grins up at him cheekily, almost bouncing on his feet. “Can we go look please?” He asks sweetly, his wide eyes staring up at him.

Daryl rolls his eyes and then shakes his head. “Nah, cause I know what’ll happen.” He grunts and then continues walking so he doesn't have to watch the disappointment overcome Paul’s excited face. 

The younger man pouts sadly and reaches out for Daryl grabbing his hips and spinning him around so they’re facing each other, Daryl let’s out a surprised little noise and catches himself on Paul’s shoulders when he nearly trips over his own feet. Paul smirks at Daryl’s rare show of clumsiness as he pulls him closer. “Please.” The man whines and leans up to place a kiss on Daryl’s lips. 

The older of the two finds himself rubbing Paul’s shoulders as he looks over the man’s head to avoid the pout covering Paul’s plump and pink lips. Daryl huffs and then once again shakes his head. “You’ll end up gettin’ attached to some fuckin’ animal and then ya’ll wanna take it home.” He replies and steps away from Paul. 

He’s about to start walking again but Paul saw it coming and launched himself forward and kisses him as a distraction. It works, Daryl’s hands go to Paul’s hips and tug him closer. If it was four years ago Daryl would not be kissing Paul like this in public but now he doesn't even care anymore, he’s learnt to focus on Paul and not whatever or whoever else is around. 

The smaller man suddenly pulls away from the kiss and hurries towards the street crossing. “Now, come on Daryl. That wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” Paul calls out cheekily and then hurries across the street. 

Daryl swears under his breath and then jogs over to catch up with the other man. 

When Daryl reaches Paul he’s opening the glass door and stepping into the store. Daryl places a hand on the small of Paul’s back and leans down so the younger man can hear him over all the commotion of the different animals and people in the store. “I swear to god, Paul. We are not gettin’ a fuckin’ dog.” He tells him.

Paul smiles and waves at the cashier who had greeted them and then tilts his head to look up at his husband. “I don’t want to get a dog.” Paul replies and then begins walking down an aisle filled with dog toys to the back of the store. 

Daryl follows behind him, he reaches forward and grabs Paul’s hand, Paul squeezes his hand and gives him a sweet smile over his shoulder. 

They weave in and out of isles, Paul leading and Daryl following. After almost a minute of weaving Daryl realises; Paul knows where he’s going. The older man furrows his eyebrows and then stops, Paul is jerked to a stop, his arm nearly coming out of his socket. 

Paul turns around and looks at him in confusion. “Ouch.” He grunts and rubs his upper arm. 

The older man looks at him for a few seconds, feeling guilt at the frown on Paul’s face he moves closer and begins rubbing Paul’s arm himself. “Sorry. Why do you know where you’re going?” He apologises and then asks.

Paul bites his lip and looks away from Daryl. “Erm…” He replies quietly and tries not smirk. Suddenly Paul is removing himself from Daryl’s grip and darting away from him and down the aisle.

“What the fuck? Paul!” Daryl says to himself and then begins to charge after his husband. 

He reaches the back left corner of the store where he’s pretty sure he heard Paul run to. A cat cage is sitting on a table that’s pushed up against the wall, Paul is standing in front of the cage. He’s leaning down and his finger is through the wire of the cage petting a kitten. Three kittens are in the cage: one with green eyes and entirely black coat is drinking water from a bowl, another with a grey coat is curled up asleep in a pile of blankets, the one Paul is petting is a tiny Siamese kitten with blue eyes. 

Paul hears Daryl approaching and turns his head to look at him, he smiles shyly and then looks back to the kitten. 

The older man huffs in annoyance and glares at the back of his head. “Wanna explain? Ya lil shit.” He grunts and steps up to Paul. 

Paul turns away from the cage so they’re facing each other. He clears his throat before he begins speaking. “Well, I saw the shop the day before yesterday and I came in.” Paul says and begins to fiddle with his hands, the kitten meows. “I found the kittens and I fell in love with this little girl.” He says and motions behind him to the kitten in the cage. 

Daryl groans and throws his head back. “Are ya serious?” He whines to the white ceiling. 

Paul moves forward and squeezes Daryl’s hips then he begins talking again. “Anyway, I asked the lovely owner of the store, Lena to put the kitten on hold until today because I wasn’t going to buy her unless you were okay with it. So you need to decide if you’ll let me buy the her, right now.” He pouts and squeezes his hips again. “She’ll go back on sale otherwise. Five people have already asked for her.” 

Daryl tilts his head to look down at his shorter husband, Paul is pleading with his eyes and pouting. “How much?” He asks quietly. 

The question makes Paul bite his lip. “Uhm…” He whispers and avoids Daryl’s gaze. Daryl nudes him and squints his eyes as an encouragement to keep talking, Paul clears his throat and then begins talking again. “She’s four hundred and fifty dollars and then we have to buy a carrier to take her home in, toys, food, a bed, litter box, food and water dishes, a collar and other stuff like that.” Paul lists off all the things they need making Daryl widen his eyes. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Paul. That’ll end up bein’ like seven hundred.” Daryl exclaims and throws his arms around. “What makes ya think we have that kinda money?We only bought tha house a couple months ago, we’re still payin’ off your car!” He rants in annoyance. 

Paul bites his lip and moves closer to him. “Baby, you’re getting loud.” Paul tells him quietly and immediately Daryl’s cheeks go red in embarrassment. Paul gives Daryl’s hand a squeeze before he continues with a big smile spread over his lips. “I was waiting for our anniversary date next week but I’ll tell you now, I just got a massive promotion at work. Actually massive. A lot more money is going to be coming our way as well as the also massive bonus I got with it.” Paul tells him. He can't help the grinning cockily, he’s proud of himself. 

The older man’s jaw drops. “Are ya serious?” He asks and then pulls Paul into a tight hug. “Proud of ya, darlin’.” He whispers into his hair and then places a kiss on his temple. 

Paul laughs lightly at how Daryl’s mood changed. “Thank you, I know it’s not going to suddenly make us rich but we can definitely ease up on our budgets.” He replies and then moves onto his tippy toes to give Daryl a kiss. 

Daryl hums against Paul’s lips and moves a hand to gently grip the back of the younger man’s neck. He pulls away from Paul after a few moments, he rests his forehead against Paul’s and glances at the little Siamese kitten who’s meowing at them. 

“Well?” The other man asks carefully, an arm sneaking lower down the small of Daryl’s back to rest on his ass. Daryl groans and pokes the younger man’s side. Paul grins and leans closer to nip at Daryl’s neck gently as he tightens his grip on the man’s ass. “I’ll be very nice to you.” He whispers into his ear and then nibbles at it. 

“Ya tryin’ to bribe me?” Daryl asks with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“Nooooo.” The smaller man replies, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Daryl chuckles and then sighs loudly. “Yer gonna cry right here in tha middle of the store if I say no, right?” 

“Probably.” Paul replies. 

“Fine. We can get tha fuckin’ cat but yer tha one trainin’ it.” Daryl finally gives in. 

Paul lets out a noise that is a lot like a squeal as he excitedly wraps his arms around Daryl’s shoulders, he rocks them back and forth. “Thank you! Thank you!” He exclaims happily. “I’m gonna go tell Lena we’re buying her!” He tells him and then tears himself away from Daryl, he begins speed walking to the counter. 

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later they’re back at their house, they left the kitten sitting on the couch in the carrier as they brought in all of the new supplies they bought for her, Paul set up her litter box in the garage and placed her bed beside the TV cabinet in the living room while Daryl put her food and water bottle in the kitchen and filled them up. 

Once they’ve finished setting up and putting things away they settle down on the couch together. 

Paul undoes the latch on the on the carrier and reaches inside, he gently picks up the kitten and pulls her out. He places her in his lap and begins cooing as he rubs behind her ears. 

“You’re so cute!” He tells her and she meows at him. Paul looks up from the kitten and looks at Daryl instead, he smiles broadly. “Look at her, Daryl!” He exclaims and holds her up to Daryl’s face for a few seconds before he places her back in his lap and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. 

Daryl chuckles and smiles at Paul fondly, he scoots closer to the other man on the couch and then gently kisses his cheek. “What ya gon’ name ‘er?” He asks curiously and settles down on the couch so he’s laying against Paul, his head resting on the younger man’s shoulder. 

Paul smiles even wider at the question and the kitten begins to walk over his stomach. “I was thinking Eden. What do you think?” He responds enthusiastically. 

“Eden? I like it.” Daryl agrees and reaches out to pet her. 

“Good!” Paul replies and turns his head to kiss Daryl’s forehead. 

Daryl hums and sits up, he leans down and kisses Paul’s pink lips quickly before he stands up from the couch. 

The smaller man looks up at him from the couch sadly. “Where are you going? We’re having family cuddle time.” He asks and reaches for Daryl’s wrist, he attempts to pull him back down on the couch. 

Daryl smiles at him softly. “Gonna go take a piss then cook us dinner while you play with your cat.” He tells his husband and begins walking to the bathroom. 

“Our cat!” Paul shouts after him. “We’re in this together, Daryl Rovia!” 

Daryl laughs and rolls his eyes at his husband as he rubs his thumb over his wedding ring fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Daryl of taking Paul's name once they're married, I don't think he would want to keep his father's name.


End file.
